The invention relates to a device arrangement with a number of series installation devices which can be snapped onto a mounting rail. In each case, they are preferably snapped by way of a snap-action slide interacting with a slide actuator. Preferably, it is possible, for the synchronous actuation of a plurality of snap-action slides, for the slide actuator of the latter to be coupled to one another.
A device referred to as a series installation device is usually one which has one or more poles and can be snapped onto a mounting or DIN rail. In order to fasten such a series installation device, e.g. a circuit-breaker or a similar switching or control device, on the standardized mounting or DIN rail, one or more snap-action slides are usually provided. Each of these slides, in the retaining connection between the device and the mounting rail, engages behind a mounting-rail border.
In order to release this retaining connection, DE 297 103 10 U1 discloses the practice of coupling the snap-action slide to a release lever in the manner of a toggle link. Upon actuation, forces are deflected, via the release lever serving as slide actuator, to the snap-action slide interacting therewith. The slide actuator here is expediently of web-like design, the webs being spaced-apart and parallel sidepieces which are integrally formed on a handgrip of the slide actuator. The slide actuator formed in this way thus leaves free between the webs or sidepieces, a sufficiently wide connection space for a terminal connection.
In the case of the known configuration of the slide actuator, connecting elements in the manner of a groove and tongue contour are provided in order to allow coupling of the slide actuator located one beside the other in multi-pole devices. As a result, the snap-action slides in multi-pole devices can be actuated synchronously by a single manipulation. It is only possible for single devices to be displaced on the mounting rail, aligned thereon or released therefrom by way of the slide arrangement when they are arranged separately or at a minimum distance from adjacent devices. In the case of single-pole devices, the laterally projecting tongues of the slide actuator are thus cut off. Analogously, in the case of multi-pole devices, the tongues of the slide actuator are thus cut off. Analogously, in the case of multi-pole devices, the tongues of the slide actuator of the two outer devices are removed. However, on account of the additionally necessary operating step, this is extremely undesirable.
The object of the invention is thus to specify a device arrangement of the type of which the slide actuator, in particular in the case of a series installation device of two, three or four poles, can be actuated synchronously in a particularly straightforward and reliable manner.
This and/or other objects are achieved according to the invention by the features of claim 1. For this purpose, there is provided a separate coupling part which is connected in captive fashion to the slide actuator which are to be coupled and are thus to be actuated synchronously. The coupling part here is of comb-like design and has a coupling web which runs transversely to the number of joining arms and connects the latter.
The provision of such a separate coupling part also makes it possible for the slide actuator of series installation devices with two, three, four or more poles to be coupled subsequently. The respective slide actuator may thus be coupled when the corresponding devices have already been snapped onto the mounting rail. It is preferable, however, for the corresponding devices to be synchronized already, in terms of their slide actuator, at the factory in a preliminary assembly step by way of the coupling part. As a result, the device arrangement or device group as a whole can be positioned on the mounting rail on site. Otherwise, i.e. with the devices uncoupled, it is also possible for the slide actuator of the latter to be actuated individually when the devices are arranged directly one beside the other, and thus with virtually no distance between them.
The connection between the coupling part and the slide actuator may be a releasable connection, e.g. a screw-connection or a clip connection. It is advantageous, however, to provide a non-releasable joining connection between the coupling part and the slide actuator which are to be coupled. The joining connection here is expediently a combined plug-in and snap-action connection.
For this purpose, an advantageous configuration provides, in respect of the joining arm, a plug-in connection with the respective slide actuator and, in respect of the coupling web connecting the joining arms, a snap-action connection in the manner of a catch mechanism with the slide actuator which are to be coupled. For this purpose, on the one hand, there is advantageously provided on the coupling web a number of snap-action elements, which, in the joining connection, engage behind blocking contours provided on the slide actuator. This corresponds to the number of slide actuators which are to be coupled. On the other hand, the slide actuators have an abutment contour which is designed to complement a supporting contour provided on the joining arm. In the joining connection, each joining arm, which is supported on the abutment contour via its supporting contour, is then fixed in position in the respective plug-in connection with the slide actuator. This realizes a reliable and thus secure joining connection between the coupling part and the slide actuators which are to be coupled.
Those contours on the joining arms of the coupling part, on the one hand, and on the corresponding slide actuator, on the other hand, which butt against one another in the plug-in connection are expediently designed as centering contours. For this purpose, the contours are advantageously configured in the form of a wedge or of a V with a centering angle being formed in the process. In this case, the centering angle of the abutment contour of the slide actuators is greater than the centering angle of the supporting contour of the respective joining arm.
The slide actuator, which are expediently configured in the same way for all the series installation devices, can also be actuated individually, and thus independently of one another, if a plurality of devices are lined up in a row directly one beside the other, with no distance between them. It is thus possible for each series installation device designed in this way to be used equally as a single-pole device and within a multi-pole device arrangement.
It is advantageous for the slide actuator of each series installation device to be closed, in the initial state, by way of a membrane in the region of the plug-in connection of the coupling part, above a corresponding joining space. The membrane is configured as an injection-molded skin if a slide actuator includes plastic. In order to produce the joining connection, the membrane is cut or pierced, in a first joining step, by way of the joining arms of the coupling part, for which purpose each joining arm is advantageously provided with an integrally formed, blade-like cutting-edge contour at the free end. In this case, the cutting-edge contour, which runs transversely to the longitudinal direction of the joining arm and is expediently formed by two cutting arms, projects beyond the V-shaped supporting contour of the joining arms.
In order to fix the joining arms in position in the plug-in connection, each joining arm has an integrally formed portion in the form of a transverse web which is integrally formed on the joining arm, in the region between the cutting arms, at the free end on that side of the joining arm which is directed away from the supporting contour. In the joining connection, the transverse web of the joining arm engages behind a stop, provided on the slide actuator, in the manner of an undercut.
In order to ensure play-free synchronous movement of the coupled slide actuator, and thus of the multi-pole snap-action slides, the coupling part has at least one clamping nose.
By way of the or each clamping nose, in the joining connection, the coupling part is prestressed in relation to the slide actuator in the longitudinal direction of the joining arm and/or transversely thereto. The play which is necessary for latching the snap-action element and for producing the joining connection is achieved here in that the corresponding blocking contour of the slide actuator is configured in a deformable manner. Thus, as force is exerted via the coupling part, it can move away from the corresponding snap-action element, expediently designed as a snap-action hook, with elastic spring-back action.
For handling purposes during the synchronous actuation of the snap-action slides, the coupling part expediently has a trough-like finger hollow, preferably provided with corrugations, as a handgrip. As a result, all the snap-action slides of the device arrangement, which are coupled to the slide actuator, can easily be moved by hand by way of the coupling part. It is further possible, if appropriate, for a tool, for example a screwdriver, to be positioned on the handgrip.
The advantages achieved by the invention reside, in particular, in that, by the provision of a separate coupling part, it is possible for the slide actuator of a device arrangement with a corresponding number of series installation devices to be coupled to one another in a particularly straightforward manner. Thus, snap-action slides interacting with the slide actuator can be actuated synchronously. On the other hand, it is also possible for said slide actuator to be provided in single-pole devices. It is thus possible for the series installation devices configured with such a slide actuator, with a simultaneously small storage supply being required, during the production of the devices, both individually andxe2x80x94with the use of further individual or additional parts necessary for multi-pole devicesxe2x80x94in a multi-pole device arrangement.
Furthermore, even with a plurality of series installation devices in closely packed distribution, the coupling part is always accessible in a particularly straightforward manner since the handling points are located on the front accessible region of the series installation devices. The joining connection, which is advantageously play-free in relation to the slide actuator as a result of the prestressing of the coupling part, avoids, in practice, any displacement loss of the slide actuator by deformation of the coupling part. This may be influenced particularly advantageously in that the coupling part has a flexorally rigid cross section and includes, for example, a material with a high glass-fill content. A glass-fiber-reinforced plastic with a glass-fiber content of preferably 50% is particularly suitable for this purpose.
On the one hand the active surfaces of the snap-action connection, which butt against one another in the joining connection of the coupling part with the slide actuator and, on the other hand, the supporting contours in the plug-in connection, which are expediently designed as centering surfaces, allow force to be introduced specifically to the individual slide actuator both during release, and thus unlocking, of the snap-action slides interacting therewith and during locking of the same on the mounting rail. In the joining connection with the slide actuator, the coupling part allows particularly smooth actuation, which is easy to realize using the fingers and thus without any tools, of the snap-action slides. The smoothness of the opening and closing movements is ensured by avoiding additional friction in the guidance of the slide actuator, as a result of symmetrical force introduction.
On account of the expediently non-releasable joining connection, which is realized, on the one hand, by a positionally fixed plug-in connection with undercut, and on the other hand, by a snap-action connection, undesired dismantling is reliably avoided. The joining connection can thus be produced straightforwardly without any waste and without any additional tools being used. The corresponding operation of installing the coupling part on the multi-pole devices can also be automated.
The joining connection can be realized in a manner which is straightforward in terms of design and assembly, and is thus cost-effective, by the coupling part being plugged and then snapped into the slide actuator, since preliminary punching of the slide actuator is dispensed with on account of the cutting-edge surfaces or contours integrally formed on the joining arms of the coupling part. Since the opening for the plug-in connection of the coupling part is only produced during the assembly operation by virtue of membranes provided on the slide actuator being severed, the opening is always closed in the case of a single-pole device, with the result that dirt cannot penetrate into the device.